elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Styrr
|Base ID = }} Styrr is an Elder priest of Arkay and the caretaker of the Hall of the Dead in Solitude. Interactions The Wolf Queen Awakened He will reveal that the spirit of Potema Septim is lurking in the catacombs beneath the Temple of the Divines, in Solitude, and will provide the Dragonborn a key to enter the catacombs. If the Dragonborn asks if they have to face Potema alone, he will acknowledge, and will provide them with the Turn Undead Spell to aid against her Minions. Dialogue "Hello, my child. Arkay watch over you." :Is the man who was executed buried here? "You mean Roggvir. Yes. I made an appeal to Captain Aldis. He allowed Roggvir to have a proper Nord burial, as is the custom in Solitude." :How long have you tended the Hall of the Dead? "All my life. I practically grew up in the Hall. My mother and father were the priest and priestess of Arkay before me, you see. I believe I was put here to protect this place from the darkness that pervades Solitude." ::What darkness pervades Solitude? "This city has a long history of madness and murder. The Wolf Queen... Pelagius... The death of High King Torygg... And now, public executions. My books tell the stories. Have no doubt - as pretty as its streets are, as jovial as the bards may be... darkness is drawn to Solitude." "May Arkay bless you with a long life." ;The Wolf Queen Awakened "You must be the one Falk spoke so highly of. Welcome." :Falk sent me to talk to you about Potema. "Ah Potema. Former queen of Solitude and one of the most dangerous necromancers in recorded history. She was responsible for the Empire's near collapse almost five hundred years ago. I believe I have a book about her..." ::And now that Potema has returned? "Summoned in spirit form is not raised from the dead. She'll need help before she can return to the living. For the moment, the Wolf Queen has retreated to a place filled with dead eager to serve her. She has gone to her old Catacombs. A few days ago, one of her servants busted through a wall into the Temple of the Divines. We'll need you to go into the Catacombs themselves." :::Wait, you want me to go do this alone? "Yes. I had Falk call you back because you were at the summoning, you have a connection to Potema now. You must deal with her. I can provide you with help for her minions though. This should help you deal with the Catacombs themselves." :::I can do that. "Good. Being at the summoning created a connection to Potema, you are the one to do this. I can provide you with help for her minions." :::"As for Potema herself, find what's left of her body, likely a skeleton. Remove it from the Catacombs and bring it back to be sanctified by Arkay." ::::What do I need to know about Potema? "A curious figure. Unrepentantly evil and nasty, of course, but also astonishingly brilliant, and obviously quite a necromancer at her end. She was always so close to being Empress, but despite her machinations, it was never to never to be hers. Ironically, if she were alive today, she'd be the only living member of the Septim bloodline. By all rights, she would now be Empress." Upon returning with Potema's remains: "You've returned! I'm hoping successfully." :I have Potema's remains. "Excellent. These things do have a way of working out when people take action. I'll sanctify the remains. ." Quotes *''"Well, hello!"'' *''"May Arkay bless you with a long life, a proud death, and a restful grave."'' *''"May the light of truth keep the darkness at bay."'' *''"You know what needs to be done. Is there something more you need?"'' — During "The Wolf Queen Awakened" Appearances * de:Styrr fr:Styrr pl:Styrr ru:Стирр Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters